The Bet
by ioufever
Summary: Forcement une idée d'Emmett ce pari coquin. Vive les soirées arrosées.
1. Londres

**Voila, ce qui devait être un petit os délire commandé par Vivi fini en short-story. Deux ou trois chapitres.**

**Merci encore toujours à vivi (ma Bella a moi)**

**Disclamer :Les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je joue seulement avec ses personnages. Merci Stephenie.**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

.

- Allo ? Salut Alice, c'est Bella... Ouiiiii... Ben impeccable et toi ?... Justement je suis à Londres... Non, non,... Je vais faire mon année ici... Ouiiii... Moi aussi... Non pas encore... Nonnnn, je veux pas déranger... Bon ok si tu insistes... T'es sûre que ça dérange pas ?... Juste le temps de trouver une location alors... Ça va... Ok, je passe a la fac récupérer mon dossier d'inscription et j'arrive... Ouiiii... Moi aussi... Bisous...

Alors station de Métro Euston square.

"Mind the gap"

- Bonjour, je voudrais retirer un dossier pour postuler dans votre université.

- Yes, cey pour quel matiair ? Me répondit la secrétaire avec un accent anglais à couper au couteau.

- Fac de français s'il vous plait.

Elle cherche dans ses casiers en bois et en ressort le précieux dossier.

- Voilà miss, les documents à fournir sont dans le page du fond.

- Merci bien Madame.

- Mais je vous en plie miss. Good afternoon.

- Good bye.

Le texto d'Alice: 77 Falkland road. Métro london forum. C'est parti.

"Mind the gap"

...

Je vais revoir Alice. Ma copine de lycée. Une petite brune aux yeux bleus. Pétillante comme du Champagne. Elle avait suivi Jasper, ca fait un an maintenant. Un anglais rencontré lors de ses vacances a Hyères.

Toc toc toc.

- Bellaaaaaa..

- Aliiiiice. Ca faisait longtemps.

- Rentre viens, t'es gelée. Pose ton sac la dans le coin. Tu veux un thé ?

- Ho oui, volontiers, un bon thé bien chaud.

- alors, raconte-moi tout.

- Ben écoute. Après le lycée j'étais partie à Paris pour suivre Romu, tu te souviens ? J'ai fait un an de fac de lettre à Jussieu. Mais ça a pas collé avec lui. On s'est séparés au bout de trois mois. Et la fac de lettres c'est pas du tout ce que je pensais. J'ai vraiment pas accroché. Du coup l'année d'après j'ai fais fac d'anglais. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Michel. Un beau blond comme tu les aimes. Mais il a du rester sur Paris. Pour finir son DEUG. Moi je pouvais pas attendre un an de plus a Paris. Me voici donc ici pour faire ma fac de français à Londres. Et du coup avec l'Eurostar on est pas si loin. Et toi alors ? Raconte.

- Ben toujours avec mon bel Anglais. Jasper travaille dans une banque et moi toujours en fac d'éco ici. Je bougerais de Londres pour rien au monde. Jasper veut qu'on se marie. Je pense que ce sera juste après mes études.

- whouaaaaa... Trop fort. Ma petite Alice la bague au doigt.

- Et ouiiiii... On va faire une fiesta du tonnerre. On partira en voyage de noces au canada.

Sa coupe au carré lui donnait un air de petite fille. Comment pouvait-elle se marier ?

...

J'étais contente de retrouver Alice. Les années lycée avec elle, c'était le paradis. On a fait les quatre cent coups.

On s'est raconté nos vies dans les moindres détails toute la nuit. Puis je me suis écroulée dans le convertible.

...

Son appartement était minuscule et vieillot. Dans les vingt mètres carré je dirais. Une vieille moquette orange usée au sol. Du bois foncé au plafond. Le strict minimum pour la douche et la cuisine.

…

Je rentrais à Paris puis revenais chercher un appart avant la rentrée.

La semaine passait bon train. Je me familiarisais avec la ville, me baladant aux grès de mes envies. L'air y est vivifiant. Finalement j'étais admise à l'UCL (University College London).

J'allais donc attaquer ma fac dans deux semaines. Je commençais donc rapidement le tour des agences pour trouver une location mais la tache se révélait plus ardue que prévue. Et Jasper devait emménager chez Alice dès le début des cours.

...

-Samedi on fait une fête chez un copain à Jasper. Tu viens avec nous ?

-Bien sur! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je sais plus picoler ?

Nous éclatâmes de rire. C'est vrai qu'on ne compte plus les fois ou on a fini la tête dans les chiottes de l'appart à sa mère.

...

Samedi. Je me passe un coup de brosse. Mes cheveux bruns mériteraient un passage au coiffeur. Du mascara et un fard à paupières vert assorti à mes yeux. Blush rose sur ma peau pale. Du gloss pour mes lèvres pulpeuses.

J'enfile un jeans, un tee-shirt beige, mes converses blanche et ma veste grise. Désolé, j'ai pris le strict minimum pour voyager. Je ferais les boutiques plus tard, si je trouve un appart un jour.

- T'es prête ?

- C'est bon.. On peut y aller.

"Mind the gap"

...

L'appart à Emmett était bien plus grand, sa famille était assez aisée. D'où le 100m2 en plein centre de Londres. Il était grand et baraqué. Un cou énorme. Un regard d'ours. Cheveux noir ras. J'avais du mal à l'imaginer au lit avec sa copine Rosalie (XD). Une fine blonde aux traits doux. Ses yeux chocolat en disaient long sur sa gentillesse.

Jasper était déjà là. Ce grand jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus-gris avait une allure de militaire. Toujours très droit. Impeccablement habillée. Il parlait avec assurance de sa voix grave.

Un copain à eux était aussi présent. Un grand aux reflets roux bien foutu, aux yeux verts amande, très sympathique, très à l'aise avec tout le monde.

Les présentations faites. Les discussions allèrent bon train. J'étais harcelée de questions sur Paris.

On se commandait des pizzas sur les coups de 21h. On était déjà tous pas mal éméchés. La bière coulait à flot et Alice et moi retrouvèrent nos habitudes d'antant. Picole et foux rires à gogo.

Vers cinq heures du matin tout le monde est cuit. Le cd des Floyd crache « whish you where here now » pour la centième fois. Rosalie est quasiment endormie sur les genoux d'Emmett. Alice et Jasper sont lovés sur le canapé une place.

Je reste sur une chaise en bois bien dure pour ne pas m'endormir. Edward est en face de moi. Ça parle sexe.

- Je préfère nettement être dessus. C'est moi qui donne le rythme.

- T'as raison Alice. Nous c'est girl power.

- Alors combien ? T'as pas répondu ?

- J'en sais rien... aide moi Alice. Combien j'ai eu de mecs au lycée ?

- Aucune idée ma grande. Beaucoup trop je suppose.

- Là tu exagères Alice! Je dirais trois…. Ou huit.

- Au moins.

- J'aime bien ça, ok. Mais le faire souvent ça veut pas dire avec plein de mecs.

- Tu t'entendrais bien avec Edward toi.

- Houla ! Ne me faites pas une réputation de Casanova. D'ailleurs je suis célibataire depuis trois mois. Ça compte non ?

- Tu restes jamais longtemps seul.

- Ni longtemps avec quelqu'un d'ailleurs.

- Monsieur est difficile.

- Bon ça va, c'est la saint Edward ou quoi ?

- Pffff... Tout le monde sait que tu peux pas t'en passer.

- Ben comme tout le monde.

- N'importe quoi.

- T'as vu Bella ? Tout comme toi ?

- Arrête. Tu exagères tous le temps.

- Moi j'ai une idée lança Emmett. On fait un pari. On fait un pot commun. Moi je mets deux cent livres. Le premier des deux qui craque et qui fait crac crac, Ben l'autre ramasse la mise.

- Ca c'est de l'idée enfonça Alice. Je mets 50 livres.

- Rosalie elle met deux cent livres aussi. Je lui dirais demain.

- Je suis sûr de gagner dit Edward. Surtout célibataire. Je mets trois cent.

- Moi j'ai pas grand chose.

- C'est pas grave Bella. Mets un petit truc. C'est symbolique.

- Ok 50 comme toi alors.

- Jasper ?

- Je mets 200 aussi. Envoyez la monnaie. 200+50+200+300+50+200= 1000 livres. Pas mal.

- C'est nul 1000 réfléchit Emmett. Pour ce prix là je tire mon coup dans la demi heure avec Rose. Je rajoute 10000.

- Dix mille livres ?

Tout le monde était ébahi. Emmett est friqué mais quand même. C'est une somme.

- Oui, oui. Dix milles. Ça c'est de l'enjeu.

- Voilà. Ça fait donc 11000 livres dans le pot.

Whaou. Sacrée somme.

- Ca va trainer en longueur. Je vous le dis.

- Corsons les choses alors. Pas de baise. Pas de masturbation.

- Oui, et chaque jour, chacun donne un gage a l'autre.

Il fallait que je stoppe ça sinon la surenchère ne s'arrêterait pas et je finirais au couvent à vie ligotée à un petit Jésus.

- STOP. Arrêtez. Ça suffit. Ça va pas non ?

- Oui c'est trop. Ok. Un gage par semaine alors.

- Voilà c'est décidé. Un gage par semaine et abstinence totale. A partir de lundi.

- Mais comment on va savoir si quelqu'un triche ?

-Ouai. C'est pas faux.

- Ben Bella n'a qu'à aller habiter chez Edward. Comme ça ils se surveillent. Et ca règle son problème d'appartement en plus. Parce que moi j'ai rien parié et je veux profiter de mon Jazz.

- Merci Alice-la-traitresse.

- Et moi j'ai pas un peu mon mot à dire ? C'est mon appart merde !

- Celui qui refuse les règles a perdu. Je peux faire une chèque à Bella tout de suite.

- Non non, prépare-le-moi. Il sera pour moi.

- Quel vantard, on va bien voir.

...

Lendemain matin 18h tête dans le coltard. Aie ma tête. Doliprane/Café.

- C'est n'importe quoi ce pari. Je vais annuler.

- Bella. 11000 livres.

- Oui, c'est une belle somme, je sais. J'ai la fac à payer et tout et tout...

- Allez prépare tes affaires.

...

L'appart à Edward était bien plus sympa que celui d'Alice. Un 50m2 avec une baignoire. Deux chambres de 10m2 avec penderie. Petites mais j'aurais mon intimité.

Une déco classique et sobre mais clean. Un papier peint couleur pêche dans le salon. Une épaisse moquette grise. Une petite cuisine équipée fonctionnelle. Rien à voir avec les taudis hors de prix que j'avais visité durant la semaine.

- Pour le loyer tu me diras ?

- Oui. Rien ne presse. Installe-toi bien. On verra plus tard. Mes parents m'aident bien. Je sais que toi tu es plus limitée niveau fric.

Edward était gentil et attentionné. Ça collait bien entre nous. J'étais contente d'avoir un colocataire sympa. Rester seule à étudier dans un 9m² ça me faisait moyennement envie.

Je rentrais profiter de mon dernier w-end avec mon homme avant longtemps. La suite allait être folklo. Quel pari à la con. Je me fourre toujours dans des trucs pas possibles.

J'expliquais l'affaire à Michel qui convenait vite que la somme valait la chandelle. Nous passâmes le w-end entier au lit puis je rentrais à Londres. Je suppose qu'Edward avait fait de même de son coté. J'appréhendais quand même les semaines avenir.

...

"Mind the gap"

...

La première semaine se passa sans encombre. Toujours en vacance a flâner dans Londres, le problème de mon logement étant résolu pour le moment je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête. Je restais en arrêt devant les files d'attentes bien rectilignes dans Piccadilly. Je découvrais des restaurants aux saveurs exceptionnelles notamment indiens. Carpe diem.

Jeudi.

- Bella. Ça te dit de sortir ce soir ? On se fait un petit resto dans le centre.

- Désolé Edward, mais je suis vraiment à sec. C'est la fin du mois et...

- Considère ça comme ton gage de la semaine alors.

Ha zut. Ces foutus gages. J'avais oublié. Quelle tête de linotte. Quoi que pour un premier gage ya pire. Va falloir que je réfléchisse à un gage moi aussi.

- Ok alors. C'est d'accord.

- Je vais faire une course. Je reviens vers 18h. Après on part ca te va ?

- Oui, oui. Parfait.

...

Edward est de retour.

Je me prépare dans la salle de bain. Toujours mon Jeans et une chemisette blanche. Je prendrais un gilet pour la fin de soirée.

...

* * *

**Voilà pour le decor. :-)**

**Merci à Vivi pour ses coupures sadiques.  
**

** Bientôt pour la suite.**


	2. Tente moi

**Suite et fin du pari. Du croustillant.**

**Merci a toutes d'être ici.**

**Bisous à ma vivi.**

**Disclamer: Tout appartient toujours à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

_Jeudi._

_- Bella. Ça te dit de sortir ce soir ? On se fait un petit resto dans le centre._

_- Désolé Edward, mais je suis vraiment à sec. C'est la fin du mois et..._

_- Considère ça comme ton gage de la semaine alors._

_Ha zut. Ces foutus gages. J'avais oublié. Quelle tête de linotte. Quoi que pour un premier gage ya pire. Va falloir que je réfléchisse à un gage moi aussi._

_- Ok alors. C'est d'accord._

_- Je vais faire une course. Je reviens vers 18h. Après on part ca te va ?_

_- Oui, oui. Parfait._

_..._

_Edward est de retour._

_Je me prépare dans la salle de bain. Toujours mon Jeans et une chemisette blanche. Je prendrais un gilet pour la fin de soirée._

...

* * *

POV Edward (demande de vivi)

Quel pari a la con. Rappelez moi de plus faire de soirée avec Emmett. Quand on finit pas dans une fontaine en pleine nuit on se retrouve avec des semaines d'abstinence en perspective.. Je tiendrais jamais moi. Une semaine et j'en peux plus. Marre de passer la nuit sur la béquille.

Faut que je la fasse craquer le plus vite possible.

Bon j'ai regardé ses fringues, j'ai tout noté. Jeans 28, haut 8, soutif, 90b. Ok.

Oxford street.

...

Voilà ce qu'il me faut. Une petite robe à bretelles noire en satin qu'on dirait faite pour une fée. Je prends la taille en dessous. Et un petit gilet en coton noir si ca caille. Une paire de ballerines noire.

...

- Bella ?

- Je suis prête.

- Désolé mais va falloir te changer.

- Quoi ?

- Je disais...

- Non pas ce "quoi" là.

- Ha. Tiens. Je t'ai pris une tenue.

Je lui passe le sac. Elle sort les affaires.

- C'est pas ma taille désolée.

- Je sais.

-...

- Ca fait partie du gage en fait.

Elle retourne dans la salle de bain un peu énervée. Mais avec le paquet a la main.

Je passe mon pantalon en toile gris, mon tee shirt noir Guiness et ma veste à manche longue noire, celle avec le drapeau Anglais dans le dos. God save the queen.

Whaou.. Quelle est belle dans cette tenue. Pense à autre chose Edward. Ses paupières sont passées du vert au bleu nuit. Pense à autre chose EDWARD.

- Ca te va ?

- T'as mis ma tenue ?

- Ca se voit pas ?

- Rien que ma tenue ?

- Comment ca " rien que ma tenue"

- Je vois une marque de vilaine culotte.

- ...

- Rien que ce que je t'ai apporté Bella.

- Rrrrrrr...

Je crois que je l'ai vraiment énervée.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux et descend sa petite culotte grise en coton devant moi. Ce geste terriblement sensuel me met en vrac. Ça cogne dans mon caleçon.(le noir, avec le drapeau Anglais sur le devant.) je déglutis et essaie de ne rien laisser paraitre mais son mini sourire montre qu'elle n'est pas dupe. Ça va être plus dur que je ne le pensais.

- Ca te va là ?

- Let's go darling. Resto indien ok ? Dis je l'air faussement décontracté.

- Parfait. J'adore.

...

La soirée est parfaite à tous points de vues. Bella est d'excellente compagnie et on s'éclate comme des petits fous. Tous les hommes alentour la matent et le fait quelle se trémousse sur sa chaise et se morde la lèvre de temps en temps prouve que j'ai réussi mon coup. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. J'essaie de ne pas trop penser à la situation mais j'ai quand même quelques demis érections pendant la sortie.

Nous rentrons assez tard. Je file crevé au pieu. Bella directement à la douche que j'imagine fraiche. C'était une bonne idée, sauf que maintenant j'ai l'image de son corps dans cette mini robe dés que je ferme les yeux. Au bout d'une heure je me lève boire un verre de lait. Ma verge est tendue comme une arbalète. Ma main me brule de ne pouvoir me soulager. Sa porte s'ouvre. Je me jette dans le canapé. Et prend un bouquin au hasard.

- Ca va Edward ?

- Oui, oui. Un peu de mal à dormir.

Elle me scrute l'air suspicieuse.

- T'inquiète pas Bella. Je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement honnête. Je ne tricherais pas.

- Je sais, j'ai mes sources. Bonne nuit Edward.

- Bonne nuit Bella. Ne triche pas toi non plus.

Elle retourne se coucher et j'aperçois sa petite culotte en coton gris sous son long tee shirt de nuit qui, dans l'état ou je suis me fait plus d'effets qu'une tenue d'infirmière sexy en latex avec string et balconnet. Je serre les dents et je vais prendre une douche. Fraiche.

Mes nuits suivantes sont agitées de rêves érotiques mettant en scène Bella dans sa jolie robe. Quelle idée j'ai eu, j'ai pas fini de dormir sur la béquille moi...

...

Vendredi.

- Edward ?

- Ouiiii..

- Tiens ta tenue pour ce soir.

- Tu me pique mes idées maintenant ,dis je souriant ?

- Personne a dit que c'est interdit.

- C'est vrai. Mais tu devrais pas dépenser du fric pour moi.

- Je dépense rien. C'est Emmett qui a tout payé. Pour pimenter le jeu qu'il a dit. En me demandant de te torturer autant que possible

Salaud Emmett. Il se venge sur moi parce que Rose a piqué une crise d'enfer à cause du pari.

Je file dans ma chambre.

Alors. Un string noir en tissus, super. Un pantalon en cuir noir très fin et très moulant. Un débardeur trop juste qui met bien en valeur mes pectoraux musclées et mes biceps travaillés de longues heures dans la salle de sport du coin.

Je mets mes doc noires pour assortir le tout. Une petite barbe de trois jours et du gel dans ma tignasse bronze, pas mal, pas mal.

- Et voilà. Je t'avertis que ça ne me dérange absolument pas de sortir dans cette tenue.

- Tant mieux. Moi non plus. Son regard pétillait.

Sa tenue était redevenue classique ce qui ne la rendait pas moins désirable.

On prenait le métro pour se rendre à la soirée qu'elle avait préparée.

Premier arrêt dans un bar à striptease. L'avantage est que la clientèle est presque uniquement masculine. Je m'efforce donc de me concentrer sur la conversation avec Bella ce qui me réussit assez bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en rende compte.

- Tu vas voir, les facs sont super sympa ici. T'aura plein d'activités extrascolaires, et...

Elle sort un billet de vingt livres de sa poche l'air malicieuse et tend le bras en l'air. En continuant à me regarder de son sourire craquant.

Telle une abeille appâtée par une belle fleur des champs, la stripteaseuse vient cueillir le billet dans sa main et commence à se trémousser pour nous. Je souris crispé. Je regarde la jeune fille blonde en string bleu à paillette et franges et soutien-gorge assorti qui danse langoureusement devant moi. Je me détache le plus possible de la scène mais au fur et à mesure que Bella sort des billets de 20 le show devient plus hot.

Salaud Emmett.

La danseuse se frotte à moi. Je transpire dans mes vêtements serrés. La ficelle du string me caresse la raie. Elle se met sur mes genoux, ses cheveux long me caressent. Elle enlève sont soutif me déballant ses seins devant le nez. Puis m'attrape les cheveux et me plonge la tête dans sa poitrine. Elle frotte son sexe sur le mien. Le contact à travers le cuir est irrésistible. Je bande comme un taureau.

Bella, arrête de sortir des billets ou je viole toute la boite. La stripteaseuse se lève, se retourne et fait glisser son string. J'ai une vue parfaite sur son abricot. Je me mords la langue.

Puis elle revient se déhancher felinement autour de moi, agitant sa toison taillée en cœur devant mes yeux.

...

Le show se termine enfin. D'habitude je ne suis pas très sensible à cette ambiance, mais là je commence à être excité par tout ce que je vois et à tout rapporter au sexe. Je vais finir la queue dans une tarte aux pommes moi.

- Alors, ça t'a plu ?

- Je suis pas du genre stripteaseuses.

- Je sais. C'était juste un hors d'œuvre. On y va ?

- De suite ?

- Pourquoi, t'arrive pas à te lever ?

- C'est un peu mécanique en fait.

(surtout quand t'as rien fait depuis une semaine.)

- je te laisse cinq minutes. En me regardant accoudée vers moi sur la table, son menton dans les mains et un regard à enflammer un pain de glace.

- Si tu me regardes comme ça, ça passera jamais tu sais.

Mon cœur cognait dans ma verge.

- Dommage pour toi.

Je pensais à plein de choses pour calmer mon esprit mais je me trouvais même Freddy Krueger sexy.

- Time's over.

Elle se levait et je dus faire de même, essayant de caser mon engin comme je pouvais. En fait, debout il sortait de mon pantalon et je dus mettre ma fine veste dessus pour pas créer une émeute. L'air frais me fit du bien. Je visais la fontaine et son eau a 10° avec envie.

- Prêt pour la suite ?

- Bien sur.

Ca peut être pire ?

Un coup de métro et nous arrivons devant un club privé que je ne connaissais pas. Une adresse à Emmett certainement.

Salaud Emmett.

- Goodnight. You'r a couple ?

Elle me prend par la taille. Sa main brule ma hanche.

- Yes. Sûre. It's my English boyfriend.

Elle sort deux invitations de sa poche.

- This is our invitations.

-' right comme on.

Le gros black ouvre la lourde porte en bois et nous rentrons dans la boite. "The rain" (Peter Lutz) résonne a tue tête.

La boite est bondée de nanas toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, fringuées aussi sexy que possible. On va au centre de la piste et on commence à danser. Je sens des mains sur mon corps qui caressent le cuir. Certaines en profitent bien. Bella s'éclate comme une folle. J'essaie de penser uniquement à danser mais ces mains... Je noue ma veste autour de ma taille parceque là j'en peux plus. Si elles s'attaquent à mes attribus ca va mal finir. Je sens l'adrénaline dans mon sang. Je vais finir avec une canine cassée à force de serrer la mâchoire.. Je m'éclipse aux toilettes pour me rafraichir. Et évacuer un peu de bière accessoirement.

Haaaaaaaaa... Ca fait du bien. Je reste assis sur les wc un mon moment. Quand je sors Bella est devant la porte.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois Bella.

- Elle s'approche de moi soupçonneuse et me colle sa main entre les jambes. Mon érection reprend de la vigueur instantanément. Elle rougit en retirant son bras rapidement. Sa main est allée apparemment plus vite que son cerveau.

- Ok, je te crois. Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Je me plonge la tête dans l'eau froide et retourne me secouer avec les autres.

...

J'enlève au pied de biche mes vêtements collées par la transpiration pour profiter d'une bonne douche glacée. L'image de son adorable popotin montant les escaliers est gravée en moi. Arghh..

...

Lundi. Au boulot. Serveur le midi dans un resto c'est le pied. Je sens la friture a 100m.

Tu veux la jouer hard ? Ok Bella.

Texto à Emmett: Salaud.

Texto à Bella: Bella. J'ai rêve toute la nuit de plonger ma langue dans ta chatte humide de désir pour te boire jusqu'à l'aurore. Mon sexe se dresse pour toi. Ne penses tu pas que le sentir glisser dans ton corps te serait délicieux ? Tu l'as déjà touché n'oublie pas.

...

Le lendemain matin au café.

Je me réveille devant ma tasse. Touillant mon café sans sucre. Quant elle sort de sa chambre. Toute pomponnée, deux tresses qui lui donnent un air coquin. Habillée d'un ensemble sexy en dentelle rouge, balconnet, tangua, porte jarretelles, jarretelles et bas noirs qui met ses courbes en valeur. Son corps est affriolant. J'ai envie de gouter a sa peau...

- Ca va Edward ? Lança t elle l'air de rien.

- Heu.. Oui..

- Y reste du café ?

- Oui. J'en ai fais pour deux.

- T'es bon à marier mon bon Edward.

Si elle continue à tourner dans la pièce dans cette tenue, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Elle se penche pour saisir un magasine. Ma main caresse imaginairement les deux globes parfaits de ses fesses bien fermes.

- Ok, je dois y aller.

- Tu pars déjà ? Répliqua t-elle en me gratifiant d'une moue sensuelle.

- Oui, je dois aller bosser plus tôt aujourd'hui.

Sa voie suave lâcha un " bisous Edward" langoureux.

- Bye Bella.

...

Je flânais dans les rues pour tuer les deux longues heures que j'avais d'avance. De passage devant un magasin je trouvais mon idée gage de la semaine. J'organisais une soirée chez moi avec les potes pour jeudi. Puis retour dans la friture.

MMS de Bella: 'Edward. J'ai chaud. Ma culotte est toute trempée. Reviens vite.'

Puis une photo d'elle nue sur mon lit dans la pénombre. Les cheveux éparpillées, yeux clos, bouche entrouverte, jambes croisées, un bras sur ses seins, une main cachant son intimité. Je crois ne pas avoir vu de photo aussi érotique de ma vie. Je me contrôlais pour ne pas quitter le boulot et rentrer directement lui sauter dessus.

Jeudi soir c'est soirée fiesta. Bella doit aller faire du shopping avec Alice. J'ai posé le petit paquet sur son lit.

Elle revient et me passe la télécommande de sa petite culotte vibrante.

- Satisfait ?

Je teste le bouton. Elle laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise en serrant les cuisses.

- Ca a l'air de bien fonctionner. Je t'ai dit que je venais faire du shopping avec vous cet après midi ?

Elle me regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Nous rejoignons Alice à Candem Town. Je teste mon petit bijou lorsqu'elles se font la bise. Parfait. Ça marche. Mais n'y allons pas trop fort quand même. Ça a l'air de trop bien marcher.

Je sentais l'excitation monter en moi. Pouvoir contrôler son plaisir comme cela en pleine rue c'était divin.

...

- You'r fine miss ?

- Yes yes, rebondit elle un peu essoufflée. Hypoglicemia.

Le vendeur avait l'air inquiet tout comme Alice.

-T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette Bella. Venez on va s'assoir prendre un verre.

Bella se rapproche de moi et me chuchote a l'oreille.

- Si tu continues je vais avoir un orgasme en pleine rue alors calme toi parce que je me retiendrais pas. Et j'aurais même pas perdu parque ce sera de ta faute.

Je répondais en tournant légèrement le petit bouton dans ma poche ce qui lui fit mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Je décidais néanmoins d'y aller plus doucement. Le but n'étant pas bien sur de la satisfaire.

Nous rentrâmes à l'appart et elle filait sous la douche. Je remarquais son odeur suave qui me donnait encore envie de la boire. Moi aussi j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche, j'avais été à l'étroit toute la journée.

...

Je sors de la douche revigoré. Les invites ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Bella est dans le canapé à lire un magazine. Deux tasses de thé devant elle.

Je m'assois en face et sucre mon thé machinalement. Elle est absorbée par sa lecture de Closer. Je bois mon thé. Je fixe ses sourcils épilés. J'imagine que son intimité l'est tout autant. Coup de tambour dans mon caleçon (le rose et blanc moulant). Elle me regarde satisfaite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne dure que quatre ou cinq heures.

- Quoi donc.

- Les effets du viagra. Dans ton thé. Une bonne idée d'Emmett. Ça calmera tes ardeurs pour ce soir sinon je pense que j'aurais joué au flipper toute la nuit.

Salaud Emmett.

- Bordel.

Je file dans ma chambre et cherche un tee shirt long, un pantalon serré avec ceinture puis je retourne à la douche.

...

Bon ça marche pas la douche glacée. Reste à me contentionner.

Toc toc toc.

...

- Alors les amis ça roule ?

- Emmett. Viens par ici viens.

Je lui sautais dessus et lui frictionnait les cheveux. Il me soulevait en poids et me secouait comme un prunier en rigolant.

- Pas de pari à la con ce soir ok ? Déclara Rose.

- Je suis assez d'accord.

- Alors comment ça se passe, demanda Jasper le sourire aux lèvres en prenant sa première bière.

- Ca va tranquille, répondit Bella avant de recevoir une décharge entre les cuisses.

- T'as pas l'air en forme pourtant.

- Hypoglycémie.

- Ha. Et toi Edward ?

- La misère, surtout quand Emmett met son grain de sel.

Un sourire satisfait illumina son visage.

- T'as déjà amené Rose dans la boite pour laquelle tu as donné des invit à Bella ? Ya de la chaudasse dis donc...

- QUOI ?

je le laissais se débrouiller avec Rosalie.

...

Mon sexe tentait désespérément de sortir de mon pantalon et je devais aller me rafraichir souvent. Je me vengeais sur Bella qui sortait constamment sous la pluie glaciale pour fumer une cigarette, passion qu'elle s'était découverte dans la soirée pour échapper à la portée limitée a 10m de ma télécommande.

Tout le monde nous regardait bizarrement. Je commençais à me dire que 11000 livres c'était pas tant que ça.

...

Dès le dernier invité parti, vers cinq heures on cavalait vers la douche. Je gagnais au sprint. Désolé pour la galanterie mais quand y a urgence...

...

Le lendemain vendredi journée esclave Bella. C'était mon gage. Petit déjeuné anglais servi au lit en tablier et string pour commencer. Puis on se rend dans un magasin de lingerie ou je dois choisir parmi des dessous tous plus affriolants les uns que les autres. L'imaginer dans ces tenues sexy me faisait fantasmer comme un adolescent. Je jetais mon dévolu sur un ensemble en vinyle noir à lacets (lien dans mon profil) qui me faisait rêver.

- Ca te va ?

- Tu as bon goût Edward. dit elle d'une voix coquine.

- Tu ne m'as pas encore gouté pourtant.

Elle rougit. On se dirige vers les cabines d'essayage. Je me cale sur la chaise a l'entrée. Je regarde sous la porte ses petits pieds sexy. Je l'imagine se déshabiller derrière cette porte sexy. Tous est sexy. Arghhhh.

- Edward ?

- Oui

- Tu veux bien venir m'aider ?

J'ouvre la porte non verrouillée et la trouve nue dos a moi. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Au diable les 11000 livres. Je rentre dans la cabine prestement et ferme la porte. Je suis tout proche d'elle.

- Passe moi mon soutif s'il te plait.

Je pose ma main sur son épaule et la caresse délicatement, libérant un petit soupir.

- Edward.

Sa voix était rauque et tellement aguichante.

- Oui

- Il est pas là mon soutif. Range ta main.

- Et si je la range pas ?

Sa respiration s'accélère.

- Je te dis non, après tu fais ce que tu veux. Je partirais dans les îles des caraïbes avec mes 11000 livres.

J'attrape le léger balconnet pendu et le lui passe en prenant bien soin de respirer dans son cou et d'effleurer ses seins.

- pardon.

- Fais plus attention, dit sa voie câline.

J'attrape la culotte et me baisse derrière elle. Elle passe une jambe lentement. Puis l'autre. Ma tête est à hauteur du creux de ses reins que je flatte de mon souffle tiède. Je sens la douce chaleur qui irradie de sa peau. Je hume le parfum salé qui s'échappe d'entre ses cuisses. Je caresse du regard la douce courbe de ses fesses. Je remonte enfin lentement sa culotte.

- Merci Edward.

J'ouvre la porte et me recule, totalement euphorisé. Elle se retourne. Une diablesse en vinyle noir. Attirante et mystérieuse. Dangereuse.

- Alors ?

- Rien a dire. Tu es parfaite.

Je sens encore l'adrénaline dans mon sang.

- Impec. Je le garde alors.

Elle ferme la porte et se rhabille.

La savoir dans cette tenue que je devine sous son teeshirt me fait bouillir le sang.

Puis nous filons vers un endroit secret.

- Encore une idée d'Emmett ?

- Non. C'est de moi. Une envie. En parlant d'Emmett, je sais pas ce que tu as dit mais il s'est fait vraiment engueulé par Rose après la soirée. Elle était vraiment en pétard.

- Il a qu'à pas faire de gaffes. J'ai juste demandé d'où il connaissait la boite de la semaine dernière.

- Tu m'étonnes qu'il s'est fait fracasser. Le pauvre. Voilà c'est là.

...

- Hi. Mister and Miss Swan.

- Oh right. Good afternood.

Cours particulier de massages érotiques. Ben ça promet.

-It's for you. Right ?

- Yes.

- Follow me please.

La prof de massage était accueillante. Cette brunette la trentaine juste passée nous mettait en confiance.

- Miss Swan ? Undress and take place please.

Je la retrouvais en ensemble noir qui me faisait tant vibrer. C'était chaud.

-Completly nude Miss Swan, comme on. Dont be shy.

-I préfère not. Répondit elle anxieuse. Not for the moment.

Pour le moment ? L'idée de toucher sa peau puis de la voir nue me foudroyait. Non que je ne le désire pas. Je le désire trop au contraire. J'en crains les conséquences.

Elle s'allonge sur le ventre et dégrafe son balconnet.

Je suivais consciencieusement les conseils de mon professeur. Massant délicatement le cou, le dos. Les bras. Les hanches, les reins. Les pieds et les mollets.

Les cuisses et les fesses furent plus difficile et des bouffées de chaleurs m'envahissaient à chaque passage.

Elle se retourne et j'attaque ses cheveux, son visage. Son ventre. Au contact de sa poitrine à travers son soutif , une vague traverse mon bas ventre. Puis les cuisses, jusqu'au ras de sa culotte.

Sa peau est claire est douce comme je l'avais imaginé. Mes doigts tremblent légèrement comme si c'était la première fois que je touchais une femme. Je m'enivrais de son corps.

Mais toute bonne chose ont une fin. Et Bella visiblement émoustillée comme je l'étais, écourta la séance et nous rentrâmes chez nous.

...

Week end sans elle. Elle est partie à Paris rejoindre Michel. Quelle chance il a. Sa proximité me manque. Rien à voir avec le désir sexuel que je m'étais habitué à contrôler. Une tristesse inexplicable m'envahit tout le week-end. Je voulais l'appeler pour entendre sa voix mélodieuse.

J'attrapais un de ses tee shirt qui trainait et le portais a mon visage. Saleté d'assouplissant. Je continuais de tourner en rond avant de décider d'aller me divertir dans un bar.

...

Rêveur au comptoir devant ma Guiness. Ça ne devait pas continuer. Il fallait stopper maintenant ce petit jeu ridicule. Je n'ai pas besoin de cet argent. Mais je commence à avoir besoin d'elle.

...

Lundi elle est gaie et radieuse. Sa présence me fait du bien. Trop.

- Hi Edward

- Hi Bella. Bon week end ?

- Parfait. Beau temps à Paris, on a bien profité.

- T'as triché ?

- Non. Même pas. Sage comme une image. T'as l'air bizarre. Ça va pas ?

- Parce que moi j'ai craqué. Avec Tanya, une copine qu' Emmett m'a collé dans les pâtes.

Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Il fallait que je dise un truc, quitte à dire une connerie.

-...

- Bravo Bella. T'as gagné. T'es bien la meilleure. Je suis content pour toi.

Je me forçais de paraitre content, elle ne l'était pas autant qu'elle ne l'aurait du.

- J'appelle les copains, ce soir c'est la fiesta ici.

- Gagné ? Mais... Comment... Que...

- Allez, réalise un peu. 11000 livres. Les caraïbes. Le mojito au bord de la piscine en plein soleil.

- Oui, oui, dit-elle un peu sonnée.

Je prends mon portable. Et appelle tout le monde. Seule Alice est dispo. Emmett et Rosalie rentrent tard de chez sa famille dans le nord. Jasper fini tard son deuxième boulot de barman. Tant pis pour ce soir.

- Ya qu'Alice de dispo. Elle passe nous voir. Elle est fière de toi. Elle m'a dit "bien fait sale prétentieux, te frotte plus à ma copine". En rigolant bien sur.

- Oui. Toujours le mot pour rire.

...

- Bonne nouvelle. Jasper a trouvé un appart plus grand pour nous. On déménage mardi. Tu peux récupérer le mien si tu veux Bella. Ça serait une bonne idée non ?

- Chouette. Je suis contente de rester en centre ville.

- T'es sûre que t'es pas malade toi ? S'inquiétait Alice en lui touchant le front.

- Un peu. J'ai du attraper froid. Rien de grave.

- Tiens. Prends une bière. Ça va aller mieux.

- Oui, tiens.

-Tu vas faire quoi avec tes sous Bella ?

-J'en sais encore rien. J'imaginais faire un voyage dans les Iles. Mais en fait je suis plus trop sure.

-C'est chouette de voyager, Jasper et moi on aimerait faire le tour du monde ? C'est pas une bonne idée ?

-Oui, ca doit être intéressant.

...

Bella déménagea le mardi. Comme elle attaquait ses cours à la fac et que je commençais à servir le soir au resto pour la rentrée, on ne s'était croisés qu'en courant. Le lundi soir je prenais un congé pour l'amener au Shake away. Puis balade dans les rues de Londres. On s'amusait bien mais un air de nostalgie planait sur nous. Mardi on se fit un gros câlin pour se dire au revoir. Elle partait loin, à deux pâtés de maison. On en rit.

...

Je me fit porter pâle tous le reste de la semaine. Je m'enfermais chez moi et ne répondait ni au téléphone ni a la porte. Je passais mes journées à dormir.

...

Dimanche.

Elle devait être a Paris.

Voyons voir. 34 messages. 208 appels manqués. Whowww.

- Salut c'est Emmett sale looser. On remet sa récompense à Bella samedi chez Jasper. 18h. Biz.

- Salut c'est Alice. On fait une fête. Samedi chez nous. On t'attend. Je t'envoie l'adresse par texto, je l'ai plus en tête.

- Salut c'est Emmett gros looser. Tu réponds jamais ou quoi ?

Texto: looser.

Texto: 222 palace road.

Texto: Gros looser.

- Salut c'est Bella. On se voit dans la semaine ? Rappelle moi. Bise._ Tapez 2 pour effacer, 3 pour réécouter._

3 - Salut c'est Bella. On se voit dans la semaine ? Rappelle moi. Bise.

3 - Salut c'est Bella. On se voit dans la semaine ? Rappelle moi. Bise.

3 - salut c'est Bella. On se voit dans la semaine ? Rappelle moi. Bise.

3 - Salut c'est Bella. On se voit dans la semaine ? Rappelle moi. Bise.

- Salut c'est Alice. T'as eu notre adresse ?

- Salut c'est Emmett. Rappelle bordel ou je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses.

Texto: votre facture du...

Texto: t'es ou ?

- C'est nous... On t'attend chez Alice...

- Ed' t'es où bordel.

-...

Texto: Edward. Faut qu'on se voit. J'ai parlé a Emmett il t'a jamais envoyé Tanya et il a appelé Tanya qui t'a pas vu depuis des mois. Explique. Bella.

...

Nouveau message.

- Désolé les copains. Je suis malade. La grippe. 40°. Je vous rappelle quand ça va mieux.

To Alice, Bella, Em, Jazz, Rose.

...

Toc toc toc.

Toc toc toc

-Edward ?

Bong bong bong

- Edward. Ouvre. C'est Bella.

Bong, bong, bong, bong, bong,...

- J'arrive. Défonce pas la porte.

Elle était encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Même en pétard..

- C'est quoi ce bordel ! Tu mens, tu réponds plus, tu disparais,...!

- J'étais malade.

- Mon œil. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de Tanya ?

- J'en avais marre de ce pari idiot. Comme je savais que t'allais pas accepter que j'abandonne j'ai inventé cette histoire.

-...

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti Bella. Sincèrement.

Calmée.

- C'est pas grave. Tu aurais du le dire que t'en avais marre de m'avoir dans tes basques.

- C'est pas ça du tout. Au contraire.

- En tous cas pour moi c'était bien. J'ai passe deux semaines inoubliables.

- Dis pas ça Bella, tu aggraves les choses.

- ?

- Laisse tomber. Je suis crève, faut que je dorme.

- Explique moi Edward.

- Ya rien a expliquer.

- Dis le Edward.

- Non

- S'il te plait.

- Non

- Je veux te l'entendre dire.

- Non Bella.

- Je t'aime Edward. Je veux rester avec toi...

-...

Les larmes roulaient sur ses petites joues roses.

- Je t'aime Bella, soufflais-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé.

...

Nos lèvres se rejoignent dans un élan de volupté intense. La pression de ses lèvres sur les miennes me comble de bonheur. Mes mains caressent ses cheveux fins et son dos. Ses hanches et ses bras. Ma langue prend possession de sa bouche, vient chercher sa langue et l'invite à une danse sensuelle. Je respire son souffle tiède. Je la sens trembler sous mes doigts. J'essuie ses larmes avec mes joues.

- Tu as réfléchi à la suite ? A Michel ? A Londres ?

- J'ai rompu avec Michel ce w-end.

- ...

- Je te l'ai dis. Je veux rester avec toi.

- Je te garde dans mes bras alors.

Je couvrais son visage de baisés.

Elle passe ses mains sous mon teeshirt et caresse mon dos musclé.

- Tu sais que j'ai failli craquer plusieurs fois ? Dit-elle langoureuse.

- Moi aussi. Plus d'une fois.

Elle m'enlève mon teeshirt.

- Tu es sûre ?

Elle enlève son teeshirt.

- Sure de quoi ? Me léchant le torse.

- De ce que tu fais. Tu prends des risques.

Je dégrafe son soutient gorge et je profite enfin de ses seins.

- J'ai envie de toi depuis trois semaines, tu vas pas te dérober ?

Elle défait mon pantalon qui tombe à mes pieds.

- Risque pas, j'ai envie de toi aussi depuis trois semaines.

Je déboutonne son jeans et le fais glisser.

Je caresse ses seins. Lèche ses tétons dans un soupir. Puis l'embrasse plus vigoureusement. Je l'attrape derrière les genoux et la porte dans mes bras jusqu'à son lit.

Nous nous allongeons l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau. Nous savourons notre proximité un long moment.

Puis nos main redeviennent baladeuses. Les douces caresses laissent place à des pressions érotiques. Nous nous lavons mutuellement comme des chats . Mon caleçon finit par terre avec sa célèbre culotte grise. Je découvre sa pelouse brune taillée en petit V qui indique le chemin à prendre vers le ciel. Elle prend mon sucre d'orge dans sa bouche et je gémis de plaisir.

- J'avais raison. Tu as bon goût. Constata t-elle.

Elle reprend ses lechouilles. J'ai encore envie de la boire, je descends vers son antre brulant ou mes doigts barbotent gaiement. Je hume le parfum ensorcelant de son fruit défendu.

Je décapuchonne son petit bonbon avant de passer délicatement ma langue dessus. Elle accueille la caresse dans un cri de joie. Je m'applique donc à lui faire donner de la voix jusqu'à ce qu'une cascade de nectar gouteux accompagnée de la plus belle des vocalises annoncent son orgasme.

Je me délecte du précieux liquide sur ses cuisses puis remonte jusqu'à la source. Ma langue boit maintenant sur ses lèvres brulantes ce qui ravive ses gémissements. Puis elle s'insinue pour aller frotter les parois internes de sa caverne aux trésors. Je remonte pour partager sa liqueur non sans m'attarder au passage sur ses deux petites collines, jouant avec ses bouts érectiles de mes petites dents émaillées.

Elle me pousse sur le dos et prend les commandes du vol. Mon membres pointent fierement vers la destination souhaitée. Elle achève les préparatifs du voyage en révisant méticuleusement mon matériel prêt a exploser.

Ses mains, ses lèvres et sa langue font monter mon orgasme mais elle stoppe et se met à califourchon sur moi.

La vue est imprenable. Je pétrie ses seins somptueux pendant qu'elle lancine du bassin. Elle pose son bonbon de rose sur mon gland en fusion dans un soupir dont je fais écho immédiatement.

Elle le glisse enfin dans son étui brulant. Ses parois avalent mon membre créant un frison de bonheur dans tout mon être. Son tunnel bien rempli, ma toison contre son clitoris, elle commence à remuer son bassin lentement d'abord.

Les vagues de délice suivent son rythme qui va crescendo. Elle soulève maintenant son anatomie parfaite pour venir coulisser sur mon pieu. Chaque coup de boutoir dans son ventre nous arrache un cri de volupté.

Bien agrippé à ses hanches, je me prépare à jouir violemment. Elle le sens et accélère frénétiquement pour m'achever.

La jouissance me jette hors de mon corps. Nous hurlons notre félicité au monde entier.

Elle s'écroule ensuite sur moi hors d'haleine et en sueur. Seulles ses parois intérieures continuent à essorer mon sexe dans des spasmes orgasmiques.

Je reviens lentement sur terre et nous sommes pris ensemble d'un fou rire nerveux. Je plonge mes yeux dans ses yeux pétillants.

- Bella

- Oui

- Je veux t'épouser.

* * *

**Voila la fin du petit délire. J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à le lire. En tous cas j'ai bien rigolé en l'écrivant.**

**J'ai quelques projets en tête. Je vous tiens au courant. En attendant reviewez à mort que je puisse m'améliorer.  
**

**A bientôt**


End file.
